renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannus-class Cruiser
Tyrannus Class: Cruiser Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 2,560,625 tons Cost: 16,075,286,769 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (50,000) :Left Engine Rating (50,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::C Spinal Mount (F) ::50 37.5/25 (L) ::50 37.5/25 ® ::100 37.5/20 ® ::100 37.5/20 (L) ::25 7.5/30 (F) ::25 7.5/30 (A) ::100 7.5/6 (F) ::100 7.5/6 (A) ::Type C Missile System (1 Shot at 100 Points) Fighters: 70 at 300 tons (one short Group) Small Craft: None Cargo: 35,090 tons Crew: 1,865 Passengers: 10 Marines: 25 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives Overview The Tyrannus-class cruiser has been a standard element of TOG task forces for more than 40 years. Its emphasis on firepower over speed is characteristic of most TOG ships. It is produced on 18 worlds and has earned a reputation for being a deadly opponent. The ship mounts two Tsprazis Class V 50,000 engines for sublight propulsion. These systems are some of the most reliable in use by the TOG Navy, and the Naval Procurement Board recently ordered that many of its older ships be refitted with the Tsprazis. Capabilities The Tyrannus is an imposing sight. Designed by Tsprazis Industries of New Philadelphia, the ship has a large targeting profile and is easier to detect at longer ranges than other cruisers. The configuration, however, has proven effective in reducing the disruption of tachyons during T-space entry and exit. This means that the Tyrannus is marginally more difficult to detect with a T-Doppler than other cruisers. A Jankowski Model XXI spinal mount is the heart of the ship's firepower. During the first production run of these vessels in the Tsprazis orbital shipyards of Doral's World, the test firing of the main gun proved to bleed power from the forward turrets for several seconds after the weapon's discharge. Redesign of the system delayed production for nearly a year, but the result is a clean-firing spinal mount with a record for accuracy. The most important part of the bay weaponry is the 37.5/20 Bishta Harneth (Death Grip) laser system. Two 100-gun bays of these deadly weapons are poised on the port and starboard sides of the ship. These systems are manufactured on the planet Bishta VIII, a conquered KessRith world. Light-diffraction dampers have been installed on all barrels to improve the beam focus. The Hermanski Missile Batteries installed on the Tyrannus are a constant source of problems, not so much with the missiles as with their targeting system's interface with the on-board battle computer. During trial runs, each of the ship's systems was tested individually and performed well. In battle, with all weapons engaging, the missile targeting computer becomes slow and almost non-responsive. This was not discovered until the loss of the Roberts three years into the production life of the class. Since that time, all but 10 percent of the Tyrannus ships have had this interface replaced. A Tyrannus Class ship has twelve fighter launch bays, all located in the forward part of the ship. Recovery bays are located behind, with the hangar bays and repairing docks between the two sections. A typical fighter contingent on a Tyrannus varies with each assignment, but these cruisers usually carry a mix of Lancea and Verutum fighters. The Tyrannus has anti-gravity drives installed throughout the ship, rare for a vessel this size. This cruiser is one of the few large ships in any navy that has the ability to land. The Tyrannus Class cruiser carries only 25 marines aboard most ships. Though this is a definite weakness on paper, in reality it speaks highly of the ship's Nokows Intruder and Security Control System (NISCS). This system employs sensors and concealed weapon systems throughout the ship and is monitored from a station just off the main bridge. From this position, weapons can be trained on half of the ship's interior at any given time, making it quite costly to attempt to board the Tyrannus. The NISCS was instrumental in thwarting a hijacking when elements of a Renegade cell attempted to seize the Orion's Bow. All but two of the ship's security officers died in the first few moments of the attack. The two remaining officers used the NISCS to wound or kill 80 Renegades. Because of this system's effectiveness, armed boarding parties have only been able to take four Tyrannus cruisers. Deployment Tyrannus Class cruisers serve in most front-line battleship squadrons in the Imperial Navy. In the past three years, Grand Admiral Andrew D. MacLeod has created a number of specialized cruiser squadrons. Instead of assigning a battleship as the core to a squadron, he has created several successful squadrons with three Tyrannus Class cruisers as the focal firepower. These battle squadrons have become known as Tyrannus Maximum groups. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Cruisers